Thermosetting compositions based on isocyanate crosslinkers are widely used for coating and adhesive applications. Such systems are curable at room temperature or low temperatures (e.g. <80° C.) and are capable of providing the desirable properties for a variety of applications. However, there have been increasing health concerns associated with the production and the use of isocyanate compounds and the formulations based on isocyanates. Thus, there is a need for a crosslinking system that is isocyanate free. Further, it is desirable the system not generate by-products upon crosslinking, which can be detrimental to film formation or other desirable properties. Since the isocyanate crosslinkers are generally used for low-temperature curing, in order to replace them, the new system must be curable at ambient temperatures. This is particularly challenging because organic reactions generally require the use of heat to overcome the energy that is needed for the reactions to occur. This invention provides a novel crosslinking system that is isocyanate free, curable at low temperatures, has no VOC's or low VOC's (volatile organic compounds), and is suitable for applications in coatings, such as automotive, industrial maintenance, and furniture, and in adhesives such as laminating adhesive. The low-temperature curable composition is especially suitable for field-applied industrial maintenance coatings, automotive refinish coatings, and marine craft gelcoats.